Dictionary
This is a complete copy of the Felinese dictionary so far. Its contents have been automatically generated by a script. We currently have 2408 words listed. - * '-a' (affix) feminine suffix * '-aw' (affix) adjective modifier * '-fhra' (affix) agent suffix * '-ir' (affix) masculine affix * '-rha' (affix) ordinal number * '-rhuw' (affix) abilitative * '-tash' (affix) study of * '-wen' (affix) superlative suffix A * a'ho (noun) idiot, fool * a'iat (noun) a * abmetaw (adjective) constant * adfhi (noun/verb) time * adfhilim (noun) caesium * adfhiti (noun) time * adfhitiban (proper noun) Time Lord * adfhitoiba (noun) time magic * adwa (noun/verb) order * aelis (noun) chest * aesh (verb) go beyond * aeshahriveipraemithimaerririutslivmriwa (adjective) supercalifragilisticexpialidocious * aeshia (proper noun) Asia * aeshiaw (adjective) asian * aeshwen (adjective) extreme * aeshwenim (noun) francium * aesi (adjective) most * aesiaw (adverb) mostly * aesitur (noun) industry * aesituraw (adjective) industrial * aevash (verb) read * aevoh (verb) speak * aevohtash (noun) linguistics * afem (adjective) positive * afhek (proper noun) Apex * afhitaw (adjective) leather * afhitchu (noun) dragon. Firrhna native animal, long kept as pets and often depicted as such in old artwork. * afhitup (noun) leather. Usage for clothing is afhi-(clothing name) * afol (noun) language * afrikha (proper noun) Africa * afrikhaw (adjective) african * ah (interjection) ah * ah? (interjection) huh? * ahmi'a (proper noun) Ammia * ahnadri (noun) theatre * aigrith (noun/verb) destroy, destruction * aigrithaw (adjective) destructive * aigrithfhra (noun) destroyer * aikre (verb) break * aikreaw (adjective) broken * ais (noun) fur * aiskli (noun) fur coat * aiskli'aw (adjective) furry * aivilfhie'aw (adjective) lesbian, gay, homosexual * aivu (noun/adverb) same * aivu oe (verb) be same * aivukin (noun) twin * aiwhura (noun) tenth month * akbaw (adjective) spotted * akbel (adverb) either * akbos (noun) spot * ake (determiner/adjective) other * ake'em (noun) alter ego * akem (verb/adjective) let, allow, allowed * akem'rhuw (adjective) allowable * aklave (noun) side * akthir (verb) listen * akvilfhie'aw (adjective) bisexual. Uncommon. Most felin are this. * alahkaw (adjective) linear * alahke (noun/verb) line * alem (noun/verb) end * alhifol (proper noun) Alahithian * ali (determiner) each * aliture (adjective) mutual * alnar (adverb) maybe not * alpaka (noun) alpaca * alraelis (noun) boot * alram (interjection/adverb) maybe * alroi (noun) back * altheran (noun) town * amaea (proper noun) Amaia * amafel (noun) midget * amalia (noun) insult. Generic insult. * amasif (noun) shorts * amate (adjective) short * amatemla (noun) shortbread * amatoe (verb) be short * amelt (noun/verb) gun * amerikha (proper noun) America * amerikhaw (adjective) american * amie (noun) friend * amielim (noun) argon * amie oe (verb) be a friend * amrethu (noun) rocket * amruaw (adjective) lewd * amrue (noun) lewdness * amrusurthe (verb) sexting * amsira (verb) undress * amtha (adjective) odd * amthakhi (noun) yttrium * amthapusahr (proper noun) Venusaur. Strange combination of English and Japanese names. * amthasahr (proper noun) Bulbasaur. Strange combination of English and Japanese names. * amthensahr (proper noun) Ivysaur. Strange combination of English and Japanese names. * amthui (adjective) interesting * amuchi (verb) play * amuchi oe (verb) be played * ar'hul (noun) fifth day * arami (verb) ask * aramo (noun/verb) answer * arhmla (noun) store * ari (noun/verb) kiss * arinos (noun) question * ariveud (noun) question mark * artash (verb) study * asurr (pronoun/determiner) this * ath (verb) look, watch * atha (verb) seem * athel (verb) see * athfhra (noun) watcher * athi'irna (verb) cry in bed * athiuk (noun) bed * athri (adjective) exotic * athrinim (noun) radium * athur'oe (verb) be cold * athure (adjective) cold * athurelim (noun) nitrogen * athursila (noun) winter * atlawhura (noun) first month * avis (noun) there * avlei (noun) truth * avleiaw (adjective) truthful * avoh (verb) tell B * bachi (noun) leg * baekaw (adjective) classy * baeki (noun) class * bahm (noun) bang * bahmlim (noun) potassium * baena (verb) rule * bahu (noun) fragment * ban (noun) queen, king, lord, king * bansiltha (noun) castle * bari (verb) have * be (conjunction) for * beisu (noun) humour * beit (noun/verb) joke * belau (noun/verb) rust * belausuf (noun) rust-red * belausukhi (noun) copper * belru (verb) mature * belruaw (adjective) mature * bema (noun) pan * bemeli (noun) north * bepi (auxiliary) may * bhalti (conjunction) because * bihiat (noun) b * biliku (noun) paper * bilitarhmla (noun) bookstore * bilites (noun) book * bilku (noun) leaf * bilme (adjective) soft * bilmoe (verb) be soft * bilsumih (noun) millilitre * bilvunoritash (noun) microbiology * bilvus (verb) magnify * bilvuskhi (noun) lutetium * bilvusrha (noun) microscope * bip (noun) beep * birh (adposition/adjective/adposition) inside, in * birh oe (verb) be inside * birhta (adposition) into * biri (verb) have * bitrini (noun) magazine * biumhu (adjective) charming * bliu (noun) breast, pair of breasts * bom (noun) bump * boro (verb) take * boso (verb) get, receive * brha (noun) bra. Loanword. Most felin females have no need for a bra, and those that might tend not to. * britahfel (noun/proper noun) english people, english person, Englishman * britahfol (proper noun) English * britahn (proper noun) Britain, England * britahw (adjective) english, british * brrmr (noun/verb) buzz * brrumr (noun/verb) vibrate, vibration * brrumrfhra (noun) vibrator * brrumronal (noun) vibrator * buai (noun) mouth * buaroe (verb) be true * buaru (adjective) true, actual * buaru shigri (noun) true love * bukha (noun/verb) calculation, calculate * bukhafhra (noun) calculator * bukhatash (noun) calculus * bukhwlim (noun) silicon * bukhepalru (noun) computer work * bukheva (noun) computer * bukhifhevi (noun) video game * bumka (adjective) hard * bumkhi (noun) manganese * bumsa (noun) cookie * buranero (noun) tractor * buri (adverb) light, lightly * burilim (noun) helium C * chaerisahr (proper noun) Charizard * chaermandr (proper noun) Charmander * chaermelieo (proper noun) Charmeleon * chaerrnah (noun) deity. More correctly, an avatar of the Will of the Planet, an old belief. * chaerrnah wra fhriss (noun) water god * chaerrnah wra lamri (noun) night god * chaerrnah wra ruthra (noun) fire god * chaerrnah wra shigri (proper noun) Goddess of Love * chaerrnah wra thorei (noun) earth god * chaerrnah wra vi'em (noun) sky god * chaerrnah wra vlirhove (noun) wind god * chakre (verb) press * charefhie (noun/verb) masturbation, masturbate * charesh (noun) hand * chareshvliratesluntaw (adjective) so bored that you do something stupid to relieve the boredom * charfhendu (noun) torch * charhi (noun) arm * charhne (noun) spirit * charhne wra fulriut (noun) tree spirit * charhne wra lufhie (noun) succubus * charhne wra shigri (noun) love spirit * charmlive (noun) glove * charkluvie (proper noun) Avian * charnah (noun) avatar * charseul (noun/verb) punch * charsurthe (verb) handwrite * charsurtheaw (adjective) handwritten * chelin (noun) cheetah. This refers to the felin subtype, not the Earth animal. * chi (adposition) to * chi athiuk proh (phrase) go to bed * chi avis (adposition) to there * chial (noun) eye * chiba (noun/verb) heal, healing * chibafhra (noun) healer * chieta (noun) cheetah. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the felin subtype. * chikha (noun) click * chikhin (noun) chicken. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the Firrhna native. * chirkul (noun) year * chirma (noun/verb) shopping, shop * chirmafhra (noun) shopper * chirr (noun) chirp * chisu (verb) smuggle * chisufhra (noun) smuggler * chikhi (noun) nickel * chit (noun) currency. Generic name for currency in general. * chloha (noun) robot * chlui (noun) health * chluia (adjective) healthy D * dabi (adposition) off * dafah (verb/adjective) clean * dafahfhra (noun) cleaner * dahrif (noun) mach * dam (adjective) on * darmi (noun) cereal * debun (noun) place * debuniat (noun) at sign * delithkhi (noun) cobalt * dekahiku (noun) dark chocolate * dekobsuf (adjective) dark brown * deku (adjective/noun/verb) dark, darken, dark * deku oe (verb) be dark * dekuban (proper noun) Dark Lord * dekulavla (noun) dark red * dekulavuhi (adjective) dark green * dekulithi (adjective) dark blue * dekunevla (adjective) dark orange * delthi (noun) lobe * demai (noun) flag * denahmev (noun) contrast * devtusi (noun) bacteria * devtusimlithefhra (noun) bacterivore * dhati (adposition) despite * dhi (conjunction) but * dindu (noun) spelt. Not actually Triticum spelta but analogous. Often used in muffins. * diriepatirn (noun) tortilla * dirh (noun) chunk * dirhel (noun) belly * dirhnal (noun) hot dog * dirhnalsoemla (noun) sausage roll * difhio (noun) lettuce * dlamurr (adjective) tsundere * dlaphem (adjective) sweet * dlaphem oe (verb) be sweet * do'lahr (noun) dollar * dohi (noun) dog * doiat (noun) d * dorie (noun) Dorito * dorie'evie (verb) dorito finger * doudhu (noun) ton * dralea (adjective) medical * dratu (noun) dragon. Used for dragons in general, as opposed to the Firrhna natives. * drid (adjective) deep * drivla (adjective) infrared. Felin have infra-vision. * drumti (verb) grok * dueb (noun) bolt * duiko (noun) trick * dumi (verb) tag * dunrhisa (noun) pier * duprho (noun) molecule * duprhoaw (adjective) molecular * duvmronal (noun) erection * duvri (adjective) erect E * e'iat (noun) e * edefhia (proper noun) Edievia * edefhifol (proper noun) Edievian * efsil (noun) gown * eftha (noun/verb) faith, believe * ehie (pronoun) how * eibulem (noun) ovary * eka (determiner/adjective) only * ekhi (noun) metal * ekhlami (adverb) tonight * ekhsbakh (noun) xbox * ekhsiat (noun) x. Refers to the Latin letter. * ekhsumi (adverb) today * ekhuin (noun) horse * ekhuinkit (noun) foal * ekiut (noun/verb) wave * eklithe (adjective/verb) open * eklithoe (verb) be open * ekmra (noun/verb) gesture * eksi (noun) size * ekuba (noun) omen * ekwata (noun/verb) tear * elanpe (noun) flesh * elav (noun) ham * elbiti (adverb) always * elheri (adjective) waist-deep * elifahe (verb) think * elifahefhra (noun) thinker * elimda (noun/verb) adoration, adore * elimdafha (adjective) adorable * elimfa (adjective) cute * elirihae (noun) boot * elite (adjective) tall * elite oe (verb) be tall * elitewen (adjective) tallest * elithofli (noun) rainforest * elsila (noun) season * elsufbi (noun) opinion * elsufbi'aw (adjective) opinionated * elthae (adjective/verb) equal * elthae oe (verb) be equal * elthat (noun) equal sign * elthur (verb) pour * elus (noun) meat * elus mlithe (verb) eat meat * elusaw (adjective) meaty * elusburan (noun) farm * elusemla (noun) meatloaf * elusmlithefhra (noun) carnivore * elvuh (noun) stomach * elvuhtash (noun) gastrology * em (adposition/affix) self, auto- * em'mronalari (noun) autofellatio * emaisut (noun) imagination * emaisutaw (adjective) imaginative * emi (conjunction) and * emi nar (conjunction) and not * emi vi (conjunction) and then * emkathe (noun/verb) suicide * emkatheaw (adjective) suicidal * emlat (verb) act * emlatfhra (noun) actor, actress * emlir (noun) sport * emparrmie (verb) enjoy oneself * emprah (noun) emperor. Loanword. Felin don't have emperors — they have councilmen. * emrelt (noun) pistol * emvoie (adposition) throughout * eptar (verb) apply * erdinfi (noun) pleasure * eri (adjective) far * eridathfhra (noun) voyeur * eridaw (adjective) horny * erlit (noun) shirt * ermi (noun) story * erolmi (noun) tale * erolvohfhra (noun) storyteller * eshen-shaewia (numeral) four hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 3100 * eshim (noun) council * eshimva (noun) councillor * eska-shakaie (numeral) three hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 2200 * esluno (noun) resolution * esna-shanaim (numeral) six hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 4400 * esnaim (numeral) five hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 4000 * esor (noun/verb) recognise, recognition * esre-shaewi-tikaie-tiksre (numeral) one hundred thousand. Mind the number base: this is written 1120,0000 * esre-shahene (numeral) two hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 1300 * esre-tihene (numeral) one hundred forty. Mind the number base: this is written 1030 * esre-tisela (numeral) one hundred thirty. Mind the number base: this is written 1010 * etemetu (adjective) aimless * etha (determiner/adjective) all * etha-''' (affix) all- * '''ethafel (pronoun) everyone * ethafhie'aw (adjective) pansexual * ethariukh (noun) everything * ethasurhi (noun) universe. Literally 'the All-Space' * ethul (adverb) every day. Contraction of 'etha hul'. * eufu (verb) fix * eun (pronoun) we. Exclusive, i * euna (pronoun) ours, our, my * eunem (pronoun) ourselves, myself * ewia (numeral) one * ewia'aw (adjective) lonely * ewia-tiksre eshene (numeral) one thousand. Mind the number base: this is written 1,3000 * ewia-tiksre eska-shaewia (numeral) nine hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 1,2100 * ewia-tiksre esre-shakaie (numeral) eight hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 11,200 * ewia-tiksre shahene (numeral) seven hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 10,300 * ewrha (determiner/adjective) first * ewrha grewhura (proper noun) January. First Gre(gorian) month F * fahr (auxiliary) would/should/could/ought * fahra (auxiliary) should. EDIT ME...? 'If something, this should be,' as in the sample. * fahri (pronoun/conjunction) when * fahro (affix) conditional indicator. EDIT ME? 'If something, this would be,' as in the sample. * falair (noun) spirit * fash (noun) cock * favile (noun) gender * febpa (noun/verb) rot * febpaw (adjective) rotten * fecham (noun) jaw * fel (noun) people * felchit (noun) currency. Felin currency specifically - the People's Chits. * fel (noun) person * fela (noun) female, woman * felhru (noun) hermaphrodite. A person born with both male and female genitals was considered doubly-blessed in olden times. This term is a remnant from way back then. * felin (proper noun) Felin * felir (noun) male, man * felirkhi (noun) rhodium * felirshigri'aw (adjective) androsexual * felthami (noun) community * femom (noun) cheese * fen (noun) parent * fena (noun) mother * fena lufhie biri (verb) have sex with someone's mother * fena'aw (adjective) motherly * fenafhiefhra (noun) motherfucker. Has entirely different connotations. * fenakina (noun) aunt * fenfen (noun) grandparent * fenfena (noun) grandmother * fenfenir (noun) grandfather * fenir (noun) father * fenir oe (verb) be a father * fenir'aw (adjective) fatherly * fenirkina (noun) aunt * fenirkinir (noun) uncle * fenkin (noun) aunt or uncle * fenkina (noun) aunt * fenkinir (noun) uncle * fenrhok (proper noun) Fenerox * feokh (noun) tooth * ferhe (pronoun) who * ferilo (verb) join * fetahra (adjective) dark grey * fhalaf (noun) engine * fhch (abbreviation) ly * fhe (adposition) up * fhear (adposition) upper * fheave (noun) top * fhechas (verb) climb, go up * fheira (verb) awaken, wake, wake up * fheiraw (adjective) awake * fheiul (noun) hill * fhenah (adjective/noun) light * fhenahkhi (noun) tungsten * fhenchir (noun) light-year * fhendu (noun) lamp * fhenem (noun) lightning * fhenrhete (noun) halation * fheve (verb) raise * fhevla (adjective) yellow * fhevla oe (verb) be yellow * fhevlim (noun) sulphur * fhevtu (adjective) light grey * fhie (verb) mate, fuck, sex * fhieaw (adjective) fucking * fhiecharh (noun) succubus * fhiefhem're (noun) sex toy * fhiefhili (noun) sexual attraction * fhiemimru (noun) orgy * fhiemithi (adjective) sexy * fhiero (noun) motorcycle * fhiethui (noun) kink * fhiethuaw (adjective) kinky * fhievma (noun) blanket. The 'fhie' part is purely coincidence. * fhili (adjective) attractive * fhilrus (adjective) average * fhilsiraw (adjective) pretty * fhlirifol (proper noun) Fliriwul * fhorienfol (noun) vorynthel * fhrisahl (proper noun) Squirtle * fhrisiltha (noun) bathhouse * fhrisprelith (noun) bathtub * fhriss (noun) water * fhrissduprho (noun) water molecule * fhrissiuldirh (noun) piece of rock from the sea * fhrissiut (noun) wave * fhrisslero (noun) waterwheel * fhrisslim (noun) hydrogen * fhrissruti (noun) bathroom * fhrissvuhi (adjective) water green * fhrisumi (noun/verb) bathe, bath * fhrisumifhra (noun) bather * fhrisumifhriss (noun) bathwater * fhrubka (noun) bandit * fhrubkalim (noun) iodine * fhruotha (noun) nipple * fhss (noun) hiss * fhulmu (adjective) difficult * fhurai (proper noun) name of a country * fi'io (noun/verb) link * fibsu (noun/verb) layer * fiditi (adverb) sometime * fidkel (adjective) many * fidkeli (determiner) many * fidketi (adverb) often * fidlum (determiner) much * fidmilo (noun) koto * fidoi (determiner/adjective) few * fidthfel (pronoun) someone * fidthfel oe (verb) be someone * fidthro (adjective/determiner) some * fidthrul (adjective) some day * fie'iat (noun) f * fihi (noun) giggle * filfhu (verb) scare * filfhuaw (adjective) scared * fimgraifel (proper noun) Floran * fiml (noun) plant * fimlburan (noun) farm * fimr (noun) grass * fimva (adjective) lucky * fiolim (noun) fluorine * fiom (noun/verb) milk * fiomaw (adjective) milky * firrhna (proper noun) name of a planet * fliavhem (noun) society * flui (noun) morning * fluigrim (noun) breakfast * foiba (noun) magic * foiba'aw (adjective) magical * foimu (noun) fact * foinae (noun) magician * foit (noun) chassis, body * foitupaw (adjective) genetic * foitupi (noun) gene * foitupitash (noun) genetics * fol (noun) speech * folme (noun) word * folupi (noun) meme * fuhri (adjective) hypothetical. EDIT ME! 'If something, this could be,' as in the sample. * fuifu (noun) wood * fuihuimaw (adjective) frustrated * fuihum (noun/verb) frustration, frustrate * fuihumitaw (adjective) frustrating * fuinal (noun) stick * fuk (interjection) fuck!. Loanword, clearly. The softer ending k implies the speaker knows they're being silly. * fulrikal (noun) snake * fulrisulisafhra (noun) woodcutter * fulriusiltha (noun) treehouse * fulriut (noun) tree * fulriut sulisa (verb) cut a tree * fuola (noun) habit * fusah! (interjection) fuck! * fuvofi (noun) hyoshigi G * grafhrisahl (proper noun) Wartortle * grahrow (verb) ejaculate * grahru (noun) climax, orgasm * grahs (noun/verb) anger * grahsaw (adjective) angry * graikhaw (adjective) monstrous * graikhu (noun) monster * graruh (noun) war * graruh indoi (noun) warrior face * graruhfhra (noun) warrior * graruhmuthi (noun) art of war * greftek (noun/verb) murder. . * grep (verb) search. Yes. * grie (interjection) damn it * griemre (noun) insult. Generic insult. * grifth (noun) filth * griftha (noun) filthy * grilh (adjective) bad * grilhfel (noun) bad person * grilhfiml (noun) weed * grilvlem (noun) nightmare * grilvlem biri (verb) have a nightmare * grite (noun/verb) satisfy, satisfaction * griteaw (adjective) satisfied * gritelwa (adjective) satisfying * griuhaw (adjective) powered * griuhei (noun) power, might * griuheiaw (adjective) mighty, powerful * griuheiaw graruhfhra (noun) mighty warrior * griuheiwen (adjective) almighty * griuprho (noun) ion * griurhove (noun) storm * griuve (noun) force * grohnis (verb) guess * gruvgri (verb) hate * gruvgrilim (noun) rubidium H * hafma (noun) ship * haptai (noun) group, set * hasel (noun) wall, walls * hasimr (noun) moss * haemi (noun) strategy * hchi (interjection) achoo * hemri (adposition/pronoun) where * hene (numeral) three * hene-tiksre esresela (numeral) two thousand. Mind the number base: this is written 31000 * henklave (noun) triangle * henmilo (noun) shamisen * henrha (adjective) third * henrha grewhura (noun) march. Third Gre(gorian) month * hepna (noun) catnip * hibme (noun) pillow * hielotah (proper noun) Hylotl * himevu (noun) firework * himre (noun) volume * himva (noun) cloud * himvalim (noun) radon * hiooman (noun) human. Insulting * hiuh (interjection) phew * hiurh (pronoun/determiner) that * hlet (verb) sow * hletwhura (noun) fourth month * hoi (interjection) hoj * holiewod (proper noun) Hollywood * hongrie (proper noun) Hungary * hongrieaw (adjective) hungarian * hongriefol (proper noun) Hungarian * hotisu (noun/verb) reveal * hraka (noun) lizard * hrakafel (noun) lizardfolk * hrakhu (proper noun) Haraku * hram (noun) chomp * hribar (noun) necklace * hrilof (noun) neck * hriuru (noun) calf * hrive (noun) beauty * hrivei (adjective) handsome, beautiful * hrivei oe (verb) be beautiful * hriwoth (noun) scarf * hrm (interjection) ahem * hrosie (noun) elbow * hruim (verb) help * hruine (adjective) helpful * hrume (noun/verb) blessing, bless * hrumeaw (adjective) blessed * hrumgrum (noun) vroom * huiat (noun) h * huil (noun) drop * huire (noun/verb) rain * hul (noun) day * humiar (noun) mankind, human * humiaw (adjective) human * huom (noun) snow * huom'rihae (noun) snowshoe * huprhae (noun) prostitute I * i'eia (noun) music * i'eiaw (adjective) musical * i'eme (noun) chair * i'emla (noun) glasses * i'esa (verb) repeat * i'iat (noun) i * iaem (noun) port * iaiat (noun) j. Refers to the Latin letter. * ialhi (noun) head * ialhivebi (noun) head covering * iapan (proper noun) Japan * iapanaw (adjective) japanese * iapanfol (proper noun) Japanese * iaralaw (adjective) certain * iarale (noun) certainty * iaraloe (verb) be certain * iaralri (interjection) certainly * iarbari (verb) have * iashenchir (noun) millennium. From 'ewia-tiksre eshene chirkul, '13,000 years'. * ibe (noun) seat * idhuti (noun) room * iebana (verb) drown * iela (verb) consider * ieran (proper noun) Iran * ieranaw (adjective) iranian * ifkei (noun) disk * igr'rito (noun) menu * igrim (noun/noun/verb) feeding, feed, meal * igrus (noun) food * ilaud (noun/verb) count * ilaudrhuw (adjective) countable * ilerk (noun) camera * ilim (noun/verb) meaning, mean * ilrhavile (adjective) transgender * ilrhut (verb) transform * ilthar (noun) pie * ilthre (adjective) young * ilthre oe (verb) be young * ilthrefel (noun) young man * ilthrefela (noun) young woman * ilthrewakin (noun) younger sibling * ilthrewakina (noun) younger sister * ilthrewakinir (noun) younger brother * ilturaw (adjective) fluffy * ilusi (noun/verb) hope * imech (verb) grill * imechaw (adjective) grilled * imechelus (adjective) grilled meat * imechthi (noun) grill * imek (adjective) bright * imeklim (noun) xenon * imekulithi (adjective) light blue * imelavla (noun) bright red * imelavlim (noun) phosphorus * imelavuhi (adjective) light green * imenit (adjective) light haired * imo (adverb) too * imokel (adjective) too many * imoleira (verb) sleep in * imolum (adverb) too much * imtulae (noun) pixel * imtuva (noun) picture * inadel (noun) heart. Historical variant of 'indel'. * inara (noun) mirror * inarkhi (noun) silver * indaelis (noun) bonnet * indel (noun) heart * indoi (noun) front, face * indoiat (noun) emoticon * indoinit (noun) facial hair * inkra (noun) future * inresh (noun) facepalm. *whap* * intiu (noun) science * intiuaw (adjective) scientific * intiufhra (noun) scientist * ioli (noun) tongue * irhe (verb) do * irhefol (noun) verb * irholiaw (adjective) gorgeous * irifu (noun) speed * irna (verb) cry * iskultu (noun/verb) poison * iskultuaw (adjective) poisonous * iskultulim (noun) arsenic * isoit (adjective) popular * isuv (adjective) formal * itih (verb) be present * itonhei (noun) power * itonhekhi (noun) cadmium * itulei (noun) fame * ituleiaw (adjective) famous * itus'oe (verb) be called * itusu (noun/verb) name, call, name * itusulim (noun) polonium * itusutash (noun) onomastics * iuem (verb) stop * iul (noun) rock * iulkhi (noun) zirconium * iultash (noun) petrology * iun (pronoun) we. Inclusive * iupetah (proper noun) Jupiter * iuranos (proper noun) Uranus * iuro (proper noun) Euro * iuropah (proper noun) Europe * iuropahw (adjective) european * iuso (verb) give * iuso em' boro (phrase) give and take * iut (noun) wave * iuthi (noun) rack * ivlem (noun/verb) dream * ivlemaw (adjective) dreaming * ivlemfhra (noun) dreamer * ivlemi (noun) dreaming * ivlemkhi (noun) niobium K * k'bum (interjection) ka-boom * kaelis (proper noun) Caelys * kaero (noun/verb) bike, bicycle, bike * kahiku (noun) chocolate * kaie (numeral) two * kaie-tiksre eska-shanaim-tiksre (numeral) million. Mind the number base: this is written 2,2400,0000 * kaielaeke (noun) colon * kaihap (noun) pair * kairha (adjective) second * kairha grewhura (proper noun) february. Second Gre(gorian) month * kalbe (noun/verb) weave, weaving * kalbefhra (noun) weaver * kalemi (noun) letter, message * kaliforhni (proper noun) California * kalomo (noun) crawl * kalomofhra (noun) crawler * kameli (noun) south * kamti (noun/verb) inform, information * kamtiaw (adjective) informative * kanada (proper noun) Canada * kanadafol (proper noun) Canadian * kanadaw (adjective) canadian * kanahsiepa (noun/verb) pronounce, pronunciation * kaochit (noun) currency. Half a chit, fifty cents. * kaorthim (adverb/noun/verb) half, halve, half * kaorthimaw (adjective) half * kapa (noun) basin * karrdi (noun) problem * kasulmi (noun) tomorrow * keiat (noun) k * kekho (noun) gecko. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal. * kekma (noun) land, landmass, land * kekmalim (noun) boron * kemauv (noun) type, kind * kemla (noun/verb) discovery, discover * kemlafhra (noun) discoverer * keov (adjective/determiner) last * kermahfol (proper noun) German * kermahnaw (adjective) german * kermahni (proper noun) Germany * kesithe (verb) close * kesunko (noun) virus * ketcha (noun) ketchup. Loanword. * khairosu (noun) revenge * khaledvoch (proper noun) Excalibur * khat (noun) cat * khataw (adjective) catlike. With catlike tread BADUMPADUMP * khatfaliv (noun) cat person. No self-respecting felin would call themself this. * khatfela (noun) cat lady * khatfol (proper noun) cat/feline language * khchulu (proper noun) Cthulhu * khemronal (noun) dildo * kheras (proper noun) Cerus * khevire (adjective) fake * khior (affix/adjective) fast, quick, rapid, fast * khislu (noun) grid * khiv (noun) cell * khla'hul (noun) sixth day * khlahi (noun) sun * khlahideku (verb) tan * khlahirhove (noun) solar wind * khlaholna (noun) solar sail * khlin'onfol (noun) klingon * khrime (noun/verb) scream * khrismas (proper noun) Christmas. Obvious loanword is festive. * khuiat (noun) g. Refers to the Latin letter. * khukhal (verb) google * khuko (noun/verb) glue, adhesive, glue * khuko'aw (adjective) adhesive * khulami (noun) organism * khundam (noun) spacesuit. Refers to an extravehicular suit of powered armor. * khusah (verb) thank * kideri (adjective) far away * kieiat (noun) q * kihur (noun) subtraction * kikit (noun) grandchild * kikitr (noun) grandson * kikitta (noun) granddaughter * kin (noun) sibling * kina (noun) sister * kina oe (verb) be a sister * kinir (noun) brother * kinir oe (verb) be a brother * kinkit (noun) nibling, niece or nephew, cousin * kinkitir (noun) nephew * kinkitta (noun) niece * kinr'aw (adjective) brotherly * kit (noun) child * kitir (noun) son, boy * kitta (noun) daughter, girl * kitwhura (noun) seventh month * kiu (noun) egg * kla (verb) can * klame (adjective) civilised * klamithe (noun) world, planet * kleu (noun/verb) struggle * klifeltha (adjective) pregnant * klifeltha oe (verb) be pregnant * klisira (verb) dress * kloir (verb) cook * kloiraw (adjective) cooked * kloirfhra (noun) cook * kloirteri (noun) smell of food cooking * kloirhuti (noun) kitchen. Literally 'cooking room'. * klunae (noun/verb) win, victory, win * klunaeaw (adjective) victorious * kluvie (noun) bird * konreb (noun) scoundrel * konwakhsiap (proper noun) ConWorkShop * kosafol (proper noun) Kauzasian * kovin (noun) race * kra (noun/adverb) now * krahih (noun) ejaculate * kravchu (noun) wing * kravutekhuin (noun) alicorn * kreikre (verb) sabotage * krevie (noun) claw * kreviepahiat (noun) rune * krevigrim (verb) fight * krevilim (noun) thallium * krilit (noun) coat * kue (adposition) by * kufhe (adjective) cultural * kulithi (adjective) blue * kupve (verb) bark * kusir (noun) net * kuvkhi (noun) iron * kuvukhuin (noun) unicorn * kuvut (noun) horn * kuvutaw (adjective) horned * kveul (noun/adjective) solid * kveul oe (verb) be solid * kvuth (verb) die * kvuthi (noun) death * kvuthilim (noun) chlorine * kvuthirm (adjective) dead L * la (adposition) down * laave (noun) bottom * lachiba (verb) nurse * lachibafhra (noun) nurse * ladue (noun) bow * laeama (adjective) female * laeamhru (adjective) intersex * laeamir (adjective) male * laeamkiu (noun) testicle. Slang term. * laeke (noun) dot, point * laekraikre (noun) heartbreak * laekrui (noun) heart * laelothr (noun/verb) panic * laeon (noun) lion. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the felin subtype. * laeona (noun) lioness. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the felin subtype. * lafrha (noun) hat * laihe (adposition) below * laiul (noun) cave * laiultash (noun) speleology * lamkhlahi (noun) midnight sun * lamrath (noun) night vision * lamri (noun) night * lamrimlithe (noun) midnight snack * lamrivi'em (noun) night sky * lamuthu (adjective) indigo * lamve (verb) leave * lamvehi (noun) colour of night * lan lan (noun) long-long * langri (noun/verb) approval, approve * lasinu (noun) cake * latka'ho (adjective) stupid * latka'hoe (verb) be stupid * latrei (adverb) again * lave (verb) lower * lavebaeki (noun) lower class * lavla (adjective) red * lavla oe (verb) be red * lavlanit (noun) red hair * lavlanitaw (noun) redhead * lavuhi (adjective) green * lb nar birili (phrase) we are out of toilet paper. LB = luthrik biliku, butt paper. * lealin (noun) lion. This refers to the felin subtype, not the Earth animal. * leara (adposition/conjunction) before * learafen (noun) ancestor * legro (noun) atom * legroaw (adjective) atomic * legrolim (noun) barium * lehfelva (noun) hero, heroine * lehfelvaw (adjective) heroic * lehfelvoe (verb) be a hero * leifeti (noun/verb) drink * leifeti'aw (adjective) drinkable * leihul (noun) ninth day * leira (verb) sleep * leiraw (adjective) sleepy * leiraw oe (verb) be sleepy * leirawvam (verb) fall asleep * leiruti (noun) bedroom * leisu (adposition/conjunction) after * leisuhiurh (adverb) after that * leisulisae (noun) afterbirth, motherfucker * leithroa (noun) way * lero (noun) wheel * levta (adjective) additional * liah (noun/verb) hug * liahfhra (noun) hugger * liahfhra oe (verb) be a hugger * liarh (noun/verb) cuddle * liarhfhra (noun) cuddler * liatu (noun) tail * liatufhie (noun) tail sex * liatuliah (noun) tail hug * libeu (noun) table * libun (noun) screw * liebakhuin (noun) zebra * liebakhuinkit (noun) zebra foal * liebaw (adjective) striped * liebos (noun) stripe * lifahe (verb) think * lifku (adjective) careful * lifku oe (verb) be careful * likosi (noun) region * limev (adjective) different * limev oe (verb) be different * limfel (noun) candidate * limsi (noun/verb) choice, choose * lipoal (noun/verb) age * lipoaw (adjective) aged * lira (adverb) really * liraw (adjective) real * liraw oe (verb) be real * lirus (noun) reality * listhe (verb) test * litfho (noun/verb) connect, connection * litfhoaw (adjective) connected * lithei (noun) dwelling * litram (adjective) weak * liumti (noun/verb) understanding, understand * livilfhie'aw (adjective) heterosexual. Uncommon. * livmeu (noun/verb) feast * livsu (noun) spice * livsuemla (noun) gingerbread * lobafol (proper noun) Lojban * loema (noun) harness. Oh sweetheart no it's not for a horse :D * loithr (noun/verb) fear * loithrlim (noun) lithium * loithru (adjective) afraid, fearful * loithru oe (verb) be afraid * lomeli (noun) west * luchote (noun) console * luev (adverb) very * lufemthua (noun) testicle * lufhie (noun) intercourse, sex * lufhie biri (verb) have sex * lufhie'aw (adjective) sexual * lufhiekuem (noun) nymphomaniac * lufhtrinaw (adjective) pornographic * lufhtrini (noun) pornography * luiat (noun) l * lukhdi (adjective) sane * lumafma (noun) submarine * lumvith (verb) sell * lumvithfhra (noun) seller * luna (proper noun) Moon, Earth's moon * lurea (verb) start * luskar (noun/verb) mixture, mix * luskaraw (adjective) mixed * luth (adjective) low * luthma (noun/proper noun) lowland, The Netherlands * luthma'aw (adjective) dutch * luthmafel (proper noun) Dutchman * luthmafol (proper noun) Dutch * luthrik (noun) buttocks, ass, buttock * luthrindoi (noun) backpfeifengesicht * luthrnit (noun) bum hair * luthwa (adjective) lower * luthwen (adjective) lowest M * mabe (verb/adjective/noun) complete, degree * maehul (noun) seventh day * maeio (noun) mayonnaise. Loanword. * maerri (adjective) sorry * maerri oe (verb) be sorry * maeuni (verb) capture * maevi (noun) star * maewhura (noun) fifth month * mahkros (noun) missile launcher * mahr (noun/verb) mask * mahraw (adjective) masked * mahri (pronoun) why * maio (noun) door * maken (noun) second * maldi (noun) groin * manae (proper noun) name of a moon * manaelim (noun) selenium * markhi (noun) gold * markhinit (noun) blond hair * markhinitaw (adjective) blond(e) * marrlo (noun) fever * marrn (noun) beard * marrnaw (adjective) bearded * marrs (proper noun) Mars * marru (adverb) both * martae (noun/verb) shine * martaefhin (noun) moonlight * martaekhlahi (noun) sunlight * martaekhi (noun) chromium * marterhathu (noun) marble * mashachuchu (proper noun) Massachusetts * maues (noun) nut * meburr (verb) snore * megrafma (noun) airplane * megru (verb) fly * megrukhi (noun) scandium * mei'akhte (noun) cliché * meibo (noun) trope * meihe (adposition) above * meiki (noun) collar * meili (adposition) beside * meita (noun) family * meitashigri (verb) love * meitatash (noun) genealogy * melais (adjective/verb) custom, customise * melei (noun/verb) change * melhau (noun) segment * meli (noun) cardinal direction * memeli (noun) east * memha (noun) ear * memhir (verb) hear * merfu (noun) mass * merhumo (verb) prowl * merkurie (proper noun) Mercury * mesnissahr (noun) contact list * mesukh'oe (verb) be something * mesukhe (pronoun) something * mesul (noun/noun/verb/verb) call, contact, call * mesulkhi (noun) palladium * methai (noun) silence * methe (noun/verb) sound * methefolmaw (adjective) onomatopoeic * methefolme (noun) onomatopoeia * mevebi (verb/adjective) expose, naked * mevebilim (noun) astatine * mevebi'im (noun) nude * mevebi oe (verb) be naked * meverthifhra (noun) stripper * mevus (noun/verb) song, sing * mevusfhra (noun) singer * mevusfhra oe (verb) be a singer * miah! (interjection) myeh!. What's going on? * miaho (adjective) silly * miaho'e (verb) be silly * mibri (noun) stove * mieh (noun) feel * mih (phrase) hi * mihli (interjection) hello * mihmie (interjection) howdy * minshir (noun) bell * mir'hul (noun) first day * mira (verb/proper noun) bounce, name of a moon * miralim (noun) aluminium * miraw (adjective) bouncy * mirthe (noun/verb) draw, drawing * mirthefhra (noun) drawer * mirwhura (noun) second month * mirethe (verb) blur * mithi (noun/adjective) life, lively * misrelim (noun) lanthanum * misurr (noun/verb) laugh, laughter, laugh * mlagri (verb) like * mlithe (verb) eat * mlitherhuw (adjective) edible * mlivebi (adjective/noun/verb) covered, cover * mlivfefe (phrase) covfefe * mobie (noun) memory bank * mobikhi (noun) hafnium * moiat (noun) m * moleri (adjective) knee-deep * molkli (noun) knee * molva (noun/verb) classify, class * monki (noun) monkey. Loanword. * moramefhra (noun) sniper. Mo'mel mriw palru'en, 'mie. * morr (noun) tile. Also a verb. * morre (verb) frolic * morrol (noun) master/mistress, master * mrah (interjection) ouch * mrahkna (noun) armour * mrahknakhi (noun) tantalum * mrakli (adjective) dirty * mralirie (adjective) pleasant * mravi (adjective) fine * mreh (interjection) no * mreifikhi (noun) rhenium * mreifim (adverb/adjective/noun) boldly, bold, boldness * mreiru (verb/adjective/noun) brave, bravery * mreirufel (noun) brave person * mreirufelva (noun) brave hero * mriau (noun) meow * mrid (adjective) done * mriev (interjection) please * mrifek (noun) dullness * mrifekhi (noun) technetium * mrifel (noun) partner * mrifhi (noun) spouse. Properly 'preferred partner among multiple'. * mrifhia (noun) wife. Uncommon. Properly 'preferred female partner among multiple', like a spouse. * mrifhir (noun) husband. Uncommon. Properly 'preferred male partner among multiple', like a spouse. * mrikhi (noun/verb) appreciation, appreciate * mrili (noun) mouth interior * mrilifhie (noun/verb) oral sex * mrilifhriss (noun) saliva * mrivelus (noun) fish * mrivla (noun) fish * mriw (adjective) good * mriw khrismas (phrase) merry christmas * mriw lamri (phrase) goodnight * mriw oe (verb) be good * mriw rie (verb) feel good * mriwa (adjective) better * mriwfhie (noun) vigorous sex * mriwflui (interjection) good morning * mriwi (adjective) best * mriwrieaw (adjective) feel-good * mrmr (noun/verb) murmur * mrobe (adjective/noun/verb) thick, thickness, thicken * mrobeluthaw (adjective) callipygian * mroli (noun) vagina * mroliari (noun) cunnilingus * mrolifhie (noun) vaginal sex * mrolisio (noun) labia * mromra (noun) insult. Generic insult. * mronal (noun) penis * mronalari (noun/verb) fellatio, fellate * mronim (noun) dick pic * mrow (interjection) boo * mrowia (interjection) booyah * mruchibafhra (noun) doctor * mruevu (noun) loss * mruhrre (noun/verb) flirt * mruhrreaw (adjective) flirtatious * mrukha (noun) octave * mrurhot (noun/verb) brush * mruv (adjective) high * mruvwa (adjective) higher * mruvwen (adjective) highest * muhi (pronoun) what * muhi asurr oeia (phrase) what is this * muhpral (phrase) what's up. muhi pralchi oeia? * muhvtu (adjective) grey * muhvtulim (noun) germanium * mukpae (noun/verb) wound * mur-''' (affix) yester- * '''mureh (noun) cow * murr (noun/verb) purr * mursulmi (noun) yesterday * musiu (noun/verb) resolve, resolution * muthi (noun) art * muthiaw (adjective) artful * muthifhra (noun) artist * muthu (adjective) violet, purple * muthulim (noun) bromine * muthuti (noun) art gallery * muthve (adjective/noun/verb) hungry, hunger * muvi (adjective) slow * mviruf (noun) writing implement N * naehs (noun) nose * naeri (adjective) ankle-deep * nai (verb) put * naim (numeral) four * naim-tiksre esnaim (numeral) three thousand. Mind the number base: this is written 44000 * naim-tiksre shaka-tikaie-tik-setiksre (numeral) billion. Mind the number base: this is written 4,0220,0000,0000 * naimhap (noun) nibble * naimklave (noun) square * nairha (adjective) fourth * nairha grewhura (proper noun) april. Fourth Gre(gorian) month * nakhe (determiner/adjective/interjection/adverb) enough * nakhe oe (verb) be enough * nal (noun) rod * naorthim (noun) quarter * naorthimaw (adjective) quarter * nar (adverb) not * narbosolim (noun) unobtainium * nar karrdi (interjection) you're welcome * nar oe (verb) be not * nar tleil (phrase) i don't know * naraevohaw (adjective) mute * naralem (adjective/noun) endless, endlessness * narathelaw (adjective) unseen * narathelrhuw (adjective) invisible * naritaw (adjective) anonymous. As a proper name: Nartus- with any of the traditional suffixes, for example Nartusir, Nartusne. * narkloiraw (adjective) uncooked * narmlitherhuw (adjective) inedible * narnorilith (noun) abiogenesis * narpensow (adjective) unlimited * narsulkais (adjective/noun) inaccurate, inaccuracy * narvehi'aw (adjective) colourless * narvil (adposition) without * natis (noun) ankle * nebel (determiner) neither * nehveket (noun) towel * neptun (proper noun) Neptune * nethae (adjective) pink * nevilfhie'aw (adjective) asexual. Uncommon. * nevla (noun/adjective) orange * nevla putfhilite (noun) red wine * niadie (noun/verb) combine, combination * niarh (interjection) argh * nie (verb) feel * nioom (adjective) high * nissahr (noun/verb) list * nisu (auxiliary/verb) must, be required * nit (noun) hair * nitaw (adjective) hairy * nitliatu (noun) ponytail * nori (noun) biology * noritash (noun) biology * noritashfhra (noun) biologist M * maevikit (proper noun) Novakid N * nuiat (noun) n * nuri (conjunction) or O * obnitaw (adjective) brunette * obsila (noun) autumn * obsilarhove (noun) autumn wind * obsilku (noun) autumn leaf * obsuf (adjective) brown * obsufnit (noun) brunette hair * obsufnitaw (adjective) dark haired * odlifhru (noun) swimsuit * odliflui (noun) beach * oe (verb) be * oefol (noun) noun * ofhin (noun) moon * ofho (determiner) any * ohiat (noun) o * oi (interjection) hey * oiftun (interjection) awesome * oiftunaw (adjective) awesome * oken (noun) hour * okum (noun) quest * olhim (noun/verb) add, addition * olithe (noun/verb) juice * olitheaw (adjective) juicy * olithefhra (noun) juicer * olna (noun) sail * olnafma (noun) sailing ship * olsita (noun/verb) critique * olsitafhra (noun) critic * olsud (noun) pet * olta (verb) add * omi (adverb) too * omkhar (verb) hire * omkith (verb) buy * omkithfhra (noun) buyer * op (noun) meme * oredoin (noun) window * ori (adverb/determiner) more * oritu (verb) wear * oritufhra (noun) wearer * orluk (verb) operate * ors (adposition) under * ors _ oe (verb) be under * orshoi (noun) example * orthim (noun) division * oruit (noun) clothes * osu (noun/verb) use * osufhra (noun) user * osufol (proper noun) proper noun * osura (noun) usage * osutusu (noun) username * oun (pronoun) they. For people only. Use uin for animals., he/she/it/they, he/she/it * ouna (pronoun) his/her/its, their * ounem (pronoun) themselves, himself/herself/itself * ovori (adverb) anymore P * padvu (noun) sauce * paelo (noun/verb) disturbance, disturb * paeloaw (adjective) disturbing * paf (noun) poof * pahiakhis (noun) keyboard * pahiat (noun) p, character, glyph * pahpahf (noun) clap * paken (noun) minute * palru (noun/verb) work * palruti (noun) workshop * panchu (noun) underpants. Loanword. Most felin don't wear underpants. * panthr (noun) panther. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the felin subtype. * parries (noun) nightclub * parrii (noun) fun * parrii'aw (adjective) funny * parriitur (noun) entertainment * parrmie (noun/verb) enjoy, enjoyment * parrmierhuw (adjective) enjoyable * parrmuthi (noun) art * parrnal (noun) penis. Pet name, lit. joystick. * parthi (noun/verb) dance * parthifhra (noun) dancer * pat'hau (noun) arc * patirn (noun/verb) circle * patirn mirthe (verb) draw a circle * patirnarthi (noun) circle dance * patirnaw (adjective) circular * pavset (noun/verb) surprise * pei (noun/verb) whip * penbu (verb) farm * penbufhra (noun) farmer * penbufhra oe (verb) be a farmer * penburan (noun) farm * penbuvhil (noun) farmland * penso (noun/verb) limit * pensoaw (adjective) limited * peshil (adverb) behind * pichin (noun) pigeon. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the Firrhna native. * pildue (noun) crossbow * pili (adjective/verb) flat, flatten * pilisemla (noun) flatbread * pilke (noun/verb) pump * pilp (adjective) flattened * pilthar (noun) type of food/drink, pizza * pimla (noun/verb) post * pitah (noun) file * pitahkem (noun) filetype * pitahtusu (noun) filename * pitu (noun) handle * plaibmi (adjective) pure * plaibmoe (verb) be pure * plamuthi (noun) art * plarifol (noun/verb) conlang * plarifolfhra (noun) conlanger * plarifolpalruti (proper noun) ConWorkShop * plariklamifhra (noun) conworlder * plariklamithe (noun) conworld * plarith (verb) make, create * plasi (verb) slip * plat (verb) freeze * plataw (adjective) frozen * plaw (noun) ice * plawathure (adjective) ice cold * plemi (verb) slide * plerawhura (noun) ninth month * pliam'oe (verb) be polite * pliamie (adjective) friendly * plikh (noun) drip * plima (noun) belt * plirfhie (noun/verb) anal sex * plirth (noun) butthole * plirthaw (adjective) anal * plua (adposition) like * pluto (proper noun) Pluto * poi'elus (noun) chicken meat * poiladirh (noun) chicken nugget * poilavie (noun) chicken. Native animal on Firrhna. It's like a pigeon, but they're good for eating, and so are their eggs., pigeon * poipoi (noun) chicken. Common short form of poilavie. * pok (noun) pop * ponie (noun) pony. Loanword. * postahmp (noun) postage stamp. Loanword. * potafhivi (noun) vodka * potasuumi (noun) crisp * potato (noun) potato. Po-tah-toe. * pra (noun) peace * praemithi (adjective) exciting * pralchi (adjective) new * pralchi oe (verb) be new * pralchi ofhin (noun) new moon * pralchir (noun) new year * pralchirprimru (proper noun) New Year's Eve * pralob (adjective) cool * pralsila (noun) spring * prifhem're (noun) toy * prifherito (noun) game menu * prifhevi (noun/verb) game * prih (verb) come * primetha (noun) festival * primru (noun/verb) party * pripri (noun) toy * proh (verb) go * propa (noun) cosplay * prowh (verb) run * prowhfhra (noun) runner * prowlei (noun/verb) chase * pruibua (noun/verb) smile * pruimi (adjective) happy * pruimi oe (verb) be happy * pruimi pralchir (phrase) happy new year * pruimi ulisulmi (phrase) happy birthday * pruva (verb) grab * pruviaw (adjective) cool * puim (noun/verb) flower * puimarhmla (noun) flower shop * puimaw (adjective) flowery * puimlim (noun) indium * puimlumvithfhra (noun) florist * puodri (noun) stage * putfetfel (noun) drunkard * putfetliw (adjective) drunk * putfhifel (noun) alcoholic * putfhilite (noun) wine * putfhivi (noun) alcohol * putfhiviaw (adjective) alcoholic * puvu (noun) insult. Generic playful insult. R * ra (adposition) on top of * ra'hul (noun) eighth day * raewenfhriss (noun) ocean * rahwa (verb) rest * rai oe (verb) be home * raiflero (noun) tyre * raimithe (noun) home world * raimlitfho (noun) internet * raitheran (noun) home town * raiwum (noun) home * ralso (verb) kick * rarako (noun) chest * rathisa (adverb) already * relsulim (noun) tellurium * remki (adjective) rare * reni (noun) rider * rhaeraw (adjective) automotive * rhaero (noun) car * rhaerofhie'eridaw (adjective) so horny that you do something stupid to get your rocks off * rhagrim (noun/verb) fight * rhagrimaw (adjective) fighting * rhagrimfhra (noun) fighter * rhalir (noun/verb) wrestle, wrestling * rhalirfhra (noun) wrestler * rhamreiru (noun) bravery * rhamrib (verb) blow * rhamu (noun/verb) breathe, breath * rharfel (noun) wild cat. Not the animal, but the felin police force, The Wildcats. * rhatai (noun) task force. Any resemblance to Japanese 'sentai' is entirely intentional. * rhathu (noun) stone * rhevie (noun/verb) finger * rhfia (verb) want * rhi (interjection) yes * rholim (noun) oxygen * rhomurr (adjective) rough * rhomurrfhie biri (verb) have rough sex * rhove (noun) air * rhum (noun/verb) lick * rhumaraw (adjective) blissful * rhumarie (noun) bliss * rhumisurr (noun) schadenfreude * rhura (noun) pain * rhuraw (adjective) painful * rhuraw oe (verb) be in pain * rhwa (noun/verb) hunt * rhwadohi (noun) hunting dog * rhwafhra (noun) hunter * rhwafhralim (noun) gallium * rhwafhra oe (verb) be a hunter * rhwathefhra (noun) terminator * rhwawhura (noun) sixth month * riaflite (noun) rubber * riaflue (noun) latex * ribel (adjective) tasty * rie (verb) feel * rihae (noun) shoe * rihlif (noun) animal * rihula (noun/adverb) nature, naturally * rihulaaw (adjective) natural * rihulhrive (noun) natural beauty * rikhi (noun) box * riktha (interjection) goodbye * rilgruf (noun) revolution * rimesut (noun) idea * risb (adposition) outside * risb oe (verb) be outside * risbta (adposition) out of * rish (adposition) from * rismroli (noun) vulva * rito (noun) menu * riukhe (noun) thing * riulki (verb) become * riush (verb) hold * riuth (verb) hold on to * riutsliv (verb) exaggerate * riutslivfhra (noun) exaggerator * rograhs (noun/verb) rage * rograhkhi (noun) ruthenium * rois (adjective) acceptable * rruimarh (noun) muscle * rruimarhaw (adjective) muscular * ruame (adjective/noun) quality * ruflimarh (noun) sucker * ruflime (verb) suck * ruiat (noun) r * ruidud (noun/verb) modification, modify * ruidudfhra (noun) modifier * ruidudrhuw (adjective) modifiable * ruilit (noun) jacket * ruimem (noun) resume * ruimu (adposition) about * ruimu _ iaraloe (verb) be certain about * rukhraum (adverb) furiously * rulkathe (verb) kill * rulkathefhra (noun) killer * rulkathrove (noun) hurricane * rulkra (noun) past * rulthe (noun/verb) translation, translate * rulthefhra (noun) translator * rultherhuw (adjective) translatable * rulvashel (noun/verb) echo * rulvaud (noun) countdown * rulvith (adverb) back * rumki (noun/verb) lock * runfhi (verb) live * runfhirm (adjective) alive * runkrahih (noun) sperm. Felin have biological control of their fertility, hence regular and 'live' sperm. * runli (adposition) until * ruohi (noun) suit * rurma (noun) mind * ruthra (noun/verb) fire, burn * ruthra'ero (noun) fire truck * ruthrashigrifhra (noun) pyromaniac * ruthralim (noun) magnesium * ruthrhamu (verb) breathe fire * ruthrhathu (noun) flint * rwath (verb) touch S * saa'ho oe (verb) be a fucking idiot * saeur (noun/verb) appearance, appear * sah (adposition) intensifier. It's a fucking reference! * sahl (interjection) thanks * sahlhra (noun) long as fuck * sahmoiad (noun) samoyed * salenia (noun) bacon * salsi (verb) tackle * salthu (adjective/noun) dense, density * salthukhi (noun) osmium * sameva (verb) cause, make * sanchir (verb) bite * santhuir (verb) nibble. Pun. * satarhn (proper noun) Saturn * sefsipilmrivla (noun) ocean sunfish * sefsiraw (adjective) ugly * sefsiraw oe (verb) be ugly * sehetha (noun) coal * sehethalim (noun) carbon * sela (numeral) zero * selrha (adjective) zeroth * selrho (noun) null * selum (noun) growth * selumi (verb) grow * sembet (noun) oven * semfu (noun) bond * semka (noun/verb) heat * semkafhra (noun) heater * semvabi (noun/verb) remainder, remain * serh (determiner) no * serhamuaw (adjective) breathless * serhgriuheiaw (adjective) powerless * serhnit (noun) baldness * serhnitaw (adjective) bald * serhori (adverb) no more * serhshigriaw (adjective) unloved * serliv (pronoun) no one * setiat (noun) z. Refers to the Latin letter. * setmatr (verb) pounce * setra (noun/verb) jump * setsie (verb) leap * seul (noun/verb) attack * seulthi (verb) strike. Becomes 'spank' with subtext purr. * shachit (noun) currency. Four hundred chits, basically a benjamin. * shaer (affix/adjective) kilo, huge * shaerfhriss (noun) sea * shaertel (noun) kilogram * shaertolaen (noun) kilometre * shaewi-ewia (numeral) twenty six. Mind the number base: this is written 101 * shaewi-hene (numeral) twenty eight. Mind the number base: this is written 103 * shaewi-kaie (numeral) twenty seven. Mind the number base: this is written 102 * shaewi-naim (numeral) twenty nine. Mind the number base: this is written 104 * shaewi-tie-hene-tiksre shana-tika-ewia (numeral) twenty thousand seven hundred thirty-six. Mind the number base: this is written 1130,421 * shaewi-tihene (numeral) forty. Mind the number base: this is written 130 * shaewi-tisela (numeral) thirty. Mind the number base: this is written 110 * shaewia (numeral) twenty five. Mind the number base: this is written 100 * shahene-tihene (numeral) ninety. Mind the number base: this is written 330 * shaka-tikaie (numeral) sixty. Mind the number base: this is written 220 * shaka-tinaim (numeral) seventy. Mind the number base: this is written 240 * shakaie (numeral) fifty. Mind the number base: this is written 200 * shal (adjective/affix) big, hecto * shalbukhatash (noun) mathematics * shalfhei'alahke (noun) mountain range * shalfheiul (noun) mountain * shalfhriss (noun) lake * shalkloirkhi (noun) cauldron * shalmelsahl (proper noun) Blastoise * shalprimru (noun/verb) celebration, celebrate * shalrae (adjective) large * shalrae'aw (adjective) larger * shalraewen (adjective) largest * shalrhfia (noun) longing * shaltheran (noun) city * shalwa (adjective) bigger * shalwaveud (noun) exclamation mark * shalwen (adjective) biggest * shana-ewia (numeral) one hundred one. Mind the number base: this is written 401 * shana-hene (numeral) one hundred three. Mind the number base: this is written 403 * shana-kaie (numeral) one hundred two. Mind the number base: this is written 402 * shana-naim (numeral) one hundred four. Mind the number base: this is written 404 * shana-tie-ewia (numeral) one hundred six. Mind the number base: this is written 411 * shana-tie-kaie (numeral) one hundred seven. Mind the number base: this is written 412 * shana-tie-naim (numeral) one hundred nine. Mind the number base: this is written 414 * shana-tikaie (numeral) one hundred ten. Mind the number base: this is written 420 * shana-tinaim (numeral) one hundred twenty. Mind the number base: this is written 440 * shana-tisela (numeral) one hundred five. Mind the number base: this is written 410 * shanaichir (noun) century. From 'shanaim chirkul', 400 years. * shanaim (numeral/determiner) one hundred. Mind the number base: this is written 400, hundred * sharid (verb) arouse * sharidaw (adjective) aroused * sharilim (noun) antimony * sharishigri (noun) erotic love. Literally 'arousing love'. * shia (conjunction) if * shigri (noun/verb) love * shigriari (verb) kiss passionately * shigriaw (adjective) loved * shigriawliahrie (noun) feeling of embracing a loved one * shigriawoe (verb) be loved * shigrichar (noun) love spirit * shigrifhra (noun) lover * shigrulkathe (noun) yandere * shimer (noun) romance * shimer'aw (adjective) romantic * shintanik (noun) soda. See also Douglas Adams. * shirae (adjective) multiple * shirakhivaw khulami (noun) multicellular organism * shiru (adposition) times * shiruw (noun) multiplication * shu (determiner) tau. 11.120144341122..., the more popular of the two. * siar (adjective) basic * sibeth (noun) carpet * sibu (adjective) free * sieiat (noun) c. Refers to the Latin letter. * sifhe (verb) drive * sifhefhra (noun) driver * sifvuar (adjective) cruel * shahene-tisela (numeral) eighty. Mind the number base: this is written 310 * shana-tie-hene (numeral) one hundred eight. Mind the number base: this is written 413 * sihio (noun) lip * sihrae (noun/verb/auxiliary) need * sihraeaw (adjective) needed * sikean (noun) villain * silahn (noun) coriander. Loanword. * sildue (noun) longbow * silher (noun) dress * silhra (noun/adjective) length, long * silhra oe (verb) be long * silhrwa (adverb) longer * simela (noun) dough * simlem (noun) crime * simlemaw (adjective) criminal * simlemfhra (noun) criminal * sindahrfol (noun) xynder * sine (noun) fastener. The fastener, or zipper, was invented so long before the button that the few buttons on felin clothing are wholly decorative. * sinranoi (noun) sacrifice * sira (noun) play * siralim (noun) krypon * siru (noun) trouble * sirue (verb) debug * siruefhra (noun) debugger * siulim (noun) sodium * sium (noun) sadness * siumaw (adjective) sad * siumaw oe (verb) be sad * skrom (noun/verb) try * slei (noun) sponge * sli (affix/adjective) deci, small * sli oe (verb) be small * sli'i'eme (noun) stool * slidohi (noun) puppy * slifhiero (noun) moped * slihafma (noun) boat * sliholnafma (noun) sailboat * slikiu (noun) small egg * sliklamithe (noun) dwarf planet * sliruthra (noun) small fire * slitheran (noun) village * slivi (adjective) able * sliwa (adjective) smaller * sliwen (adjective) smallest * sliwies (noun) dagger * sluni (adjective) capable * snek (noun) snake. Loanword. May refer to either the Earth animal or the Firrhna native. * soemla (noun) bread * soemlanal (noun) breadstick * soihtu (noun) spandex * sok (noun) sock * sol (proper noun) Sun * sudva (adjective/verb) ready, prepared, prepare * sudva oe (verb) be ready, be prepared * sueravlei (noun) falsehood * suerathuva (noun) mirage * suerfel (noun) pretender * suerfeokh (noun) denture * suerkufhel (noun) weeaboo * sueru (adjective) false * sueruit (noun/verb) disguise * sueruitaw (adjective) disguised * suerutumlim (noun) strontium * sugrus (noun) thunder * suhr (adverb) about * suhtik (adjective/verb) tired, tire * suhtik oe (verb) be tired * suiat (noun) s * suirel (noun) captain * suithma (noun) treasure * sulio'me (noun) okonomiyaki * sulion (pronoun) whatever * sulisa (verb) cut down * suliud (verb) tie up * sulkais (noun/adjective) accuracy, accurate * sulmi (noun) day * sulvehi (noun) colour of day * sumih (noun) litre * sumlae (noun) system * surfhir (verb) happen * surhi (noun) space * surhiaem (noun) spaceport * surhifhalaf (noun) ftl drive system * surhihafma (noun) spaceship, spacecraft * surhiromi (noun) space travel * surhitash (noun) astronomy * surhitashfhra (noun) astronomer * surnal (noun) pencil * surthe (noun/verb) write, text, writing * surthe chi fol (noun) text to speech * surtheaw (adjective) written * surthefhra (noun) writer * surtherhot (noun) writing brush * surutha (noun) ninja. 'False-clothed killer' as a weird acronym-like thing, like how 'kunoichi' is 'woman' taken apart. * sutkobi (noun) clitoris * suumi (noun/verb) slice * suvuhi (adjective) cyan T * taesdi (noun) tentacle * tahra (adjective) black * tahranit (noun) black hair * tahranitaw (adjective) black haired * taigr (noun) tiger. Loanword. Refers to the Earth animal, not the felin subtype. * tashir (verb) learn * tashiran (noun) school * tashirdhuti (noun) classroom * tashirfhra (noun) learner * tav'oe (verb) be hot * tave (adjective) hot * tavfhriss (noun) hot water * tavsehiuthi (noun) barbecue * televi (noun) television. Loanword. * televisira (noun) show * terha (proper noun) Earth * terma (verb) bring * teshul (noun) fourth day * teshura (noun) third month * teslunt (noun/verb) bore, boredom * tesluntaw (adjective) bored * tesluntaw oe (verb) be bored * teura (noun/verb) catch * tevchloha (proper noun) Glitch * tevlim (noun) bismuth * tevlur (noun) gear, cog * tevlurkhi (noun) molybdenum * tha (interjection) bye * thai'e (verb/adjective/noun) annoy, annoying, annoyance * thai'eaw (adjective) annoyed * thaluhr (verb) collect * thaluhrie (noun) collection * thek (noun/verb) shot, shoot * thek oe (verb) be shot * themua (adjective) united * theran (noun) settlement * thilba (adverb) therefore * thinhul (noun) second day * thofli (noun) forest * thorei (noun) earth * thoreiaw (adjective) earthy * thuir (adjective/affix) tiny, centi * thuirfuinal (noun) toothpick * thuirkhat (noun) kitten * thuirkit (noun) baby, infant, toddler * thuirtolaen (noun) centimetre * thuk (noun) blood * thukaw (adjective) bloody * thuklavla (adjective) blood red * thukrruimarh (noun) heart * tibel (noun) gram * tie'emilo (noun) guitar * tie'ewrha grewhura (proper noun) june. Sixth Gre(gorian) month * tie'henrha grewhura (proper noun) august. Eighth Gre(gorian) month * tie'kairha grewhura (proper noun) july. Seventh Gre(gorian) month * tie'nairha grewhura (proper noun) september. Ninth Gre(gorian) month * tie-ewia (numeral) six. Mind the number base: this is written 11 * tie-ewiklave (noun) hexagon * tie-hene (numeral) eight. Mind the number base: this is written 13 * tie-hene-tiksre (numeral) five thousand. Mind the number base: this is written 130,000 * tie-henklave (noun) octagon * tie-kaie (numeral) seven. Mind the number base: this is written 12 * tie-kaiklave (noun) heptagon * tie-naim (numeral) nine. Mind the number base: this is written 14 * tiehap (noun) byte * tiehul (noun) week * tielin (noun) tiger. This refers to the felin subtype, not the Earth animal. * tihen-ewia (numeral) sixteen. Mind the number base: this is written 31 * tihen-hene (numeral) eighteen. Mind the number base: this is written 33 * tihen-kaie (numeral) seventeen. Mind the number base: this is written 32 * tihen-naim (numeral) nineteen. Mind the number base: this is written 34 * tihene (numeral) fifteen. Mind the number base: this is written 30 * tika'ewrha grewhura (proper noun) november. Eleventh Gre(gorian) month * tika'kairha grewhura (proper noun) december. Twelfth Gre(gorian) month * tika-ewia (numeral) eleven. Mind the number base: this is written 21 * tika-hene (numeral) thirteen. Mind the number base: this is written 23 * tika-kaie (numeral) twelve. Mind the number base: this is written 22 * tika-naim (numeral) fourteen. Mind the number base: this is written 24 * tikaichir (noun) decade. From 'tikaie chirkul', 20 years. * tikaie (numeral) ten. Mind the number base: this is written 20 * tikailim (noun) neon * tikairha grawhura (proper noun) october. Tenth Gre(gorian) month * tikrel (noun) boss * tiksre (noun) myriad * tilear (noun/adjective) strength, strong * tilearkhi (noun) titanium * tilear oe (verb) be strong * tin (noun) ding * tina-ewia (numeral) twenty one. Mind the number base: this is written 41 * tina-hene (numeral) twenty three. Mind the number base: this is written 43 * tina-kaie (numeral) twenty two. Mind the number base: this is written 42 * tina-naim (numeral) twenty four. Mind the number base: this is written 44 * tinaim (numeral) twenty. Mind the number base: this is written 40 * tinaimrha (adjective) twentieth. Mind the number base: this is written 40 * tisela (numeral) five. Mind the number base: this is written 10 * tiselklave (noun) pentagon * tiselrha grewhura (proper noun) may. Fifth Gre(gorian) month * tiun (pronoun) you * tiun athel rhfial (phrase) i want to see you * tiun shigril (phrase) i love you * tiuna (pronoun) your * tiunem (pronoun) yourself, yourselves * tlei (verb) know * toiat (noun) t * tokio (proper noun) Tokyo * tolaen (noun) metre * tomadvu (noun) tomato sauce * tomaho (noun) tomato * topai (noun) gag * tovpu (noun) belief * tovpumlae (noun) religion * trahae'e (noun) scum * trhuviha (noun) fruit * tuekatr (noun) temperature. Felin measure temperatures in degrees emotue. * tuil'oe (verb) be nice * tuile (adjective) nice * tulher (noun) skirt * tulsif (noun) trousers, pants * tum (noun) brick * tumlim (noun) calcium U * u'iat (noun) u * uidfhendu (noun) electric light * uidhaw (adjective) electric * uidhawkhi (noun) lead * uidhei (noun) electricity * uidiuve (adverb) several * uimbel (noun/verb) bottle * uimbelithefhra (noun) bottle opener * uin (pronoun) he/she/it. For animals only. Use oun for people., they * uina (pronoun) their. For animals only. Use ouna for people. * uiuad (verb) scatter * ukel (adjective) little * ukher (noun/verb) chain up, chain * ukhigru (noun) obsidian * ukhluvie (proper noun) Avali * ukhteraw (adjective) smelly * ukhteraw oe (verb) be smelly * ukhteri (noun/verb) smell * ulaia (noun) rabbit * ulisae (noun/verb) birth * ulisae iuso (verb) give birth * ulisae oe (verb) be born * ulisulmi (noun) birthday * ulsifhenah (noun) turn signal * ulsir (verb) turn * um (adposition) at * umfenfen (noun) great-grandparent * umfenfena (noun) great-grandmother * umfenfenir (noun) great-grandfather * umkuem (noun) maniac * umlirhe (noun) money * umthre (adjective) old * umthrefel (noun) old man * umthrefela (noun) old woman * umthrelipoal (noun) old age * umthroe (verb) be old * untefhriss (noun) boiling water * unteo (verb) boil * upi (noun) bit * urhies (noun) club * urhp (noun) burp * urko (noun/verb) excrement, excrete * urkosihrae (phrase) need to defecate * uroum (noun) mistake * uroum oe (verb) be a mistake * urtha (verb/adjective) whiten, white * urthakhi (noun) iridium * urtha putfhilite (noun) white wine * urthlim (noun/verb) part * usilkhat (noun) housecat * usiltha (noun) house * usiti (adverb) never * ut (affix) negative affix * utem (adjective/adverb) negative, minus * utgrahr (noun) anticlimax * uthasie (noun/verb) command * uthra (verb/adjective) warm * uthrasila (noun) summer * uthrawhura (noun) eighth month * utlukhdi (adjective) insane * uvhil (noun) living room, space * uvrus (noun) rat * uwis (noun) here V * vaelah (verb) score * vaetaw (adjective) normal * vaetu (noun) normal * vam (verb) fall * vashel (noun) voice * vasmet (verb) bake * vasmetfhra (noun) baker * vasum (adjective) according to * vebun (noun) gentleness * vebunaw (adjective) gentle * vebunfel (noun) gentleman * vehi (noun/verb) colour * vehi'aw (adjective) coloured * vehihau (noun) rainbow * vehikhi (noun) vanadium * vehre (adverb) just * veiat (noun) v * veklu (noun) can * vemilo (noun) string * vemthero (noun) truck * vemthi (verb) carry * venas (proper noun) Venus * vespahae (noun) alphabet * vespahaeaw (adjective) alphabetical * veud (noun) punctuation * veufat (noun) number * veuiat (noun) letter * vi (conjunction/adposition) then * vi'em (noun) sky * vieurkosihrae (noun) diarrhoea * vieut (noun/adjective) liquid * vieutkhi (noun) mercury * vil (adposition) with * vilsa (noun) hay * vilve (noun) cheer * vim (verb) find * vium (noun) lens * viumlim (noun) beryllium * vlathro (noun) nothing * vlefi (noun/adjective) curiosity, curious * vlira (noun/verb) walk * vlirafhra (noun) walker * vlirathirm (noun) zombie. As in dead tired but still walking. No such thing as the walking dead. * vlirathirm oe (verb) be a zombie * vlirathirmith (verb) zombify * vliretu (noun/verb) wander, wandering * vliretufhra (noun) wanderer, hobo * vlirheie (noun) whirlwind * vlirhovaw (adjective) windy * vlirhove (noun) wind * vliromi (noun/verb) travel * vliromifhra (noun) traveller * vliromifhra oe (verb) be a traveller * vofhie (noun/verb) advice, advise * voie (adposition) through * vol (verb) say * vrhast (verb) guard * vrhastaw (adjective) guarded * vrhastfhra (noun) guard * vrhasthes (noun) guardian * vu (determiner) pi. 3.0323221430... * vuneat (adjective) usual * vurr (noun) around * vurrshra (noun) circumference W * wa'iat (noun) w * waeiat (noun) y. Refers to the Latin letter. * waisaevohtash (noun) historical linguistics * waisaw (adjective) historical * waisel (noun) history * waiseltashfhra (noun) historian * watu (verb) forge, smith * watufhra (noun) smith * watukhi (noun) tin * webuse (noun) creature * whura (noun) month * wie (noun) wii * wies (noun) sword * wiesfuinal (noun) spear. Heheh, knife-stick. * wieshul (noun) third day * wihri (pronoun) which * wimh (noun/verb) caress, stroke * wirtha (adjective) intelligent * wra (adposition) of * wrhietacharh (noun) wild spirit * wrhietakhat (noun) wild cat * wrhiethaw (adjective) wild